<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poker Day by IreneADonovan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808488">Poker Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan'>IreneADonovan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Chance of Making Good [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Family Fluff, M/M, Poker, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Hank being domestic. The kids playing poker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan/Hank McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Chance of Making Good [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poker Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts">lavenderlotion</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion">lavenderlotion</a>, who was having a bad day. A little Lonk family domesticity for you. 💜💜💜</p><p>It's part of my Secret Garden universe, but no knowledge of it in necessary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Laura okay?" Logan asked as Hank came back through the front door.</p><p>Hank smiled. "Happy to see Anna Marie and Kurt. Never mind she sees them almost every day."</p><p>Logan chuckled. "She's five. Not much of a sense of time yet."</p><p>"I had one."</p><p>"And you graduated from Harvard at fifteen."</p><p>Hank blushed, just a little, then asked, "Is Scott here?"</p><p>"Darwin brought him over," Logan confirmed. "They're playing cards in the kitchen."</p><p>Hank ambled to the kitchen doorway, and Logan followed, taking the opportunity to appreciate his partner's ass.</p><p>And Hank knew it. "Logan," he huffed softly. "Not in front of the kids." He stopped, poked his head through the doorway, then turned it to glare at Logan. "Are they playing poker?"</p><p>Logan hooked his head over Hank's shoulder to take a look, though he knew what he'd see: Jimmy, Jade, and Scott sitting at the table, cards in hand, small piles of gummi bears in front of each of them. "Looks like it," he drawled.</p><p>"Did you teach our kids to play poker?"</p><p>"What if I did?" He felt Hank's indignation, the man's rangy muscles growing taut, and he wrapped his arms around Hank to soothe him. "'Sides, it's just five-card-draw. Not like they're playing Texas Hold-em."</p><p>"That is sooo not the point." But Hank was relaxing back into his arms, clearly not wanting a fight over this.</p><p>"Poker is a lot about math," Logan said.</p><p>Hank relaxed fully against him, conceded the point. "And about reading one's opponents. Doesn't that put Scott at a disadvantage?"</p><p>Logan watched as Scott's fingers skimmed the braille markings on his cards then decisively discarded three. "He's winning. I think that he's used to listening is giving him an advantage."</p><p>He felt Hank's heart speed a little, a scientist making a discovery. "Fascinating."</p><p>They watched in silence for a few minutes as Jade won a hand, her messy blonde ponytail bobbing as she triumphantly swept more gummi bears into what had been a dwindling pile. Jimmy, the quietest of their kids, took the loss stoically, the tip of his tongue just visible between his lips as he concentrated on shuffling and dealing the next hand.</p><p>"They'll be busy for a while yet." Logan nuzzled Hank's ear. "So how about joining me on the couch for a bit?"</p><p>Hank shivered. Logan knew the man enjoyed the slight naughtiness of making out on the couch with the kids in the next room, though he was usually too embarrassed to admit it. "Okay. We can put on a ball game or something."</p><p>As good an excuse as any. "I'm in," he said, giving his love a squeeze.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>